metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Chykka
Chykka are species of massive dragonfly-like creatures that lived in Dark Torvus on Dark Aether. Chykka are born as larva, who cocoon themselves to turn into the Chykka Adult. If a Chykka Adult falls into the poisonous water on Dark Aether, it will transform into the Dark Chykka, who can hatch Chyklings, miniature adults who can skip the larval stage entirely. A Chykka is fought in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes as the Guardian of Dark Torvus Temple. Defeating it earns Samus the Dark Visor. The Battle In Samus's battle with Chykka, she must first free the Chykka Cocoon from a wall, which then hatches into a rather dim-witted Chykka Larva. The Larva will swim around Samus' platform, disturbing Dark Shredders whom Samus can destroy (and are mainly there for power-ups like Energy and such). The Chykka will eventually dive down, then burst up, crash into the water, and send shockwaves at Samus, much like the Jump Guardian, but on a larger scale. This is the time to damage Chykka. If Chykka's shockwaves get Samus, she will be pushed into the poisonous water. The Larva will sometimes leap into Samus' platform, trying to eat her. Samus must dodge the tongue and damage the Larva with beam weapons, as only those will work. If Samus hits the Larva's mouth two or three times with charged shots, the Chykka will be momentarily stunned - and she can take this opportunity to lock on to the lower weak point and fire a Super Missile to inflict massive damage. Once Chykka is hurt enough, it will collapse and the water will slowly drain lower. Chykka will then quickly metamorphosise into the adult Chykka, who splits the platform into three pieces, each with a Light Crystal. At this point Chykka tends to strafe from side to side, making it a more difficult target to hit than its size would suggest, while shooting streams of poisoned water at Samus. Samus must stun Chykka with Beam weapons (Dark Beam being most effective), grapple behind it, and damage its four weak spots on its back with missiles. Seeker Missiles will also work. A Super Missile will destroy its weak point in one round. Once all of Chykka's wings are damaged, it will fall into the water and fill its abdomen with the toxic water and becomes a Dark Chykka. It will blast Chyklings at Samus, and Samus must damage its abdomen; as a dark creature, charged Light Beam shots are most effective. After some time the water will drain away, and Samus must repeat the process. After dying fully, the Dark Visor appears, the door to Dark Torvus Temple will open, and Samus can transfer the energy back to Torvus Bog on Aether. Humorously, after the Chykka is defeated, Samus can scan its dead corpse on the bottom of the upper part of the temple, which assures the player that this time the creature is gone for good. The scan is as follows: "Bioscan complete. Target Chykka has been terminated. Lifesigns are at flatline. No regenerative ability in effect. No evidence of symbiotic corpse possession. Resurrection does not appear likely." Other *This is the music heard when battling the larval form of the Chykka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nRqlh1fk2E&feature=related. *This is the music heard when battling the adult form of the Chykka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0ptMqQrS4w&feature=related. Trivia *Fan-made rumors state that Chykka is a phazon mutated War Wasp due to its strong resemblance in its adult form, and also due to the fact that Dark War Wasps begin to appear after it is defeated. *The Chykka Larva resembles the Chestburster, an alien life form from the Alien film series. *The roars of the Larva form are recylced sound effects from the death of the Metroid Prime. * It seems Chykka are hermaphrodites. Logbook Entries *'Chykka Larva:' "Scans indicate that this bioform is an infant, but aging rapidly. The creature can ensnare targets with its tongue, drawing them into its mouth. It then covers its prey with acidic globs of biomatter to break it down for digestion. This is an exceptional bioform with both a dark and light nature." *'Chykka:' "The Chykka has rapidly aged to its adult form. It will attack by firing high-powered bursts of dark water at rapid speed. If frustrated, it will attempt to dive and ram you. Most of the Chykka’s body is vulnerable to weapons fire, but scans indicate that such fire will only stun it. When stunned, however, four weak spots will appear. These spots are vulnerable to attack: target them to damage the enemy." *'Dark Chykka:' "The Chykka has recovered, and energized its body with dark energy. This energy has rendered most of the creature immune to attack, including its wings. Tactical scans indicate that its eggsac is vulnerable, however. Target it to damage the creature." *'Chyklings:' "Interaction with dark energy has mutated the Chykka. Its offspring are now born as flyers, skipping the larval stage completely. These infants are highly protective of their parent, and will streak to attack on sight. They lack their parent’s durability, however, making them easy targets." Gallery Image:Chykka_larva.png|Concept art for the Chykka Larva. Image:Chykka_adult.png|Concept art for the Chykka Adult. Image:Larvaofthechykka.jpg|The Chykka larva. Image:Chykka_Larva.jpg|The Chykka Larva attacks Samus. Image:Chykka_2.png|The Chykka Larva jumps out of the toxic liquid. Image:Chykka_3.jpg|The Chykka Larva is finally defeated. Image:Chykka.jpg|The Chykka in its adult form. Image:Chykka_in_flight.jpg|The Adult Chykka in flight. Image:Chykka_Posessed.jpg|The Dark Chykka. Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:Dark Torvus Category:Dark Aether